


Be gay do witchcraft

by Rak0on



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Luz Noceda, basicaly it's just gonna be them being dumb, disaster lesbian Amity, honestly i have no idea what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rak0on/pseuds/Rak0on
Summary: Soo this is my first fic i don't know if it's any goodIdk what to say basically this is just amity being a  in a constant state of gay panic and Luz trying to figure out why she finds amity so pretty and fun to hand out with and interestingThis is my first fic i'm testing things out so maybe the style will change or not, i think i'm gonna alternate the pov that's kind of all i know for nowAlso english isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes about that
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few weeks after wilw

Amity pov

It was a nice afternoon on the boiling Isles and Amity was sitting on the couch in the owl house working on their homework with Luz. The human needed help and Amity needed to get the papers and notes she missed because of her injury. 

After the grubgy game, Amity had been spending time with Luz, Willow and gus a lot more, the four of them hung out at the owl house a lot. She must admit that she's been enjoying their company a lot more that she would have thought, even Eda and King were nice and deeply entertaining.  
But even if she was happy to spend more time with them she wasn't sure how long she could keep going, because Luz and her had become more and more close and Luz beeing Luz that meant more hugs and casual touches. And of course Amity would never complain about that but at the same time it was so overwhelming.

Amity didn't know what to do about her crush on the human, it was her first crush (if you didn't count fictional characters wich she didn't because that was just a whole other level of embarassing.) Because beeing a Blight and all, she didn't really have much time for that kind of things. Nobody has been percistent enough to break down her walls like luz did and nobody except maybe Willow had been so nice and understanding towards her before. This was all new and she didn't know how to handle it.

"Amity?" asked Luz wich made the Witch jump slightly, she had been totally lost in her thoughts

"yes sorry, I was reading some of thoses notes, you were saying? 

-would you quizz me on abomination? I'm still havong trouble with remembering that and you're the top students of the abomination track." She asked with big puppy dog eyes. Amity gulped, feeling the tiniest bit of heat rushing through her cheeks how could someone be so cute??? 

"Y-Yhea of course, let's start with composition.  
What do you need to add if your abomination mixture is to liquid? A, dirt, B, demon blood C Slug Slime or D water." 

" Hmm, C slug Slime?"

" Correct! So next one.." 

They continued for a while, Luz answering every single question right Amity was really impressed qnd proud Luz, she was doing so much progress,  
But as time passed Amity noticed that Luz was looking kind of past her and not at her or just looking lost in thought, it looked like she was looking at something on the side of her face

"Luz what are you looking at?" finally asked the green hair witch. Luz suddenly looked away and looked nervous

"Nothing!" she said in the most unconvinible tone possible. Amity just raised her eyebrows at her throwing her an incredulous look, it went on for. Few second of Luz becoming more and more fidgety until she finally gave up

"Fiine! I've been cheating I'm sorry I didn't mean to at first but I noticed that your ears move slightly when you say the good answer and you looked so happy that I was nailing it I didn't want to disappoint you" 

"-Whoa, didn't expect that I mean that's kind of really clever but that's not how you'll retain information and..." Amity trailed off when she noticed that luz was clearly not listening to her, she was looking at her but clearly lost in thoughts. 

"Actually your ears move a lot, like I've seen them go down or just like do a little up down a lot, it's kind of like a cat's, we don't have that much control over our ears it's kind of amazing and honestly really cute" 

'wait, cute??' thought amity, but before she vould say or do anything she saw Luz's hand get closer and felt it land on her ear and he brain immediatly shot down. Luz was just caressing her ear and as uncomfortable she was with that word I mean, there was no other way to call that?? Did she not realize how intimate this action could be? Probably not it was Luz no concept of personnal boundaries Noceda. Trying to get out of the hurricane of thoughts going on in her head, Amity turned her eyes slightly to look at Luz and that was a mistake. 

Her face was relaxed but her eyes were wide and her lips parted in a similar expression that when Amity had told her about her past in sports. The only way she could describe this expression was intrigued but she knew this word was missing a layer of emotion. But boy if Amity wasn't a mess before she definilty was one now. Her thoughts a scrambeld tornado of 'what the eff? what the eff? what the eff?' mixed with 'how can she be so cute' and 'this feels so good but also way too much abort abort' 

And as that was going on in her mind Luz decided to throw her yet another curveball and started running her hand in the witche's hair, slowly and soflty with the same expression as before. 

She wanted nothing but to lean into it but she was scared that if she did, the human girl would stop or understand how much she was affecting her and how much she liked her and this could mean no more of this proximity and she couldn't bear that thought. 

While amity kept panicking and wondering how much redder she could become 'thank god she's looking at my hair and not my face right now' Luz kept moving her hand through the witche's hair absent-mindedly. But when said hand started going down an scraping the spot just above her neck Amity tried her best to suppress the shiver and slight hum that she could feel coming and when she didn't, she finally snapped and in a short moment of complete gay panic, she stood up grabbed her things, barely managing to get out a : 

"sorryIJustRememberedIHaveStuffToDoIGottaGoOkBye! " 

If she hadn't rushed out so quikly she might've noticed that the human girl was still arbouring the same expression with just a bit more confusion and a slight blush on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a little shorter because I wqnted to establish something with Luz alone but i find it much harder to write characters alone so i struggled a bit

Luz pov

The door closed and Luz still hadn't moved, the girl blinked a few times and slowly started realized what was happening, she just spent god knows how long stroking amity's ears and hair, and then her friend suddently left.

'okay brain, work, what just happened?' she thought to herself and then three realisations dawned on her

One, she had spent an unknown amount of time with her hand in her friend's hair  
Two, she didn't understood why, the only thoughts happening in her head at that moment she could think of are 'cute' (the ears) 'soft' (the hair) and 'pretty' (this one she wasn't sure if it applied to the ears, the hair, Amity herself or the three)  
And three, said friend left suddently while she was spacing out she she didn't even react or said anything

'okay' she thought, 'so that just happened now what? I mean that was petty weird, why did i do that? And most importantly did Amity really just relembered she had something to do or was she just incompfortable with the situation?'

Trying to take it one step at a time she started by thinking about the first thing why did she do that ? 

But before she could think about it more, the door burst open and hotty yelped while Eda entered with a bag full of weird objects, probably some useful garbage, with King laying on her head. 

"Hey kid, how ya doing? Help me out with this stuff i gotta get it in my room upstairs but it's pretty heavy" while she spoke King had hopped down her head and rolled in a ball on the couch, quickly falling asleep. 

Luz quickly ran to Eda and akwardly grabbed the bag and the two of them started dragging the bag up the stairs. 

"weren't you supposed to be working with your greened hair nerd friend?" Asked Eda peering at Luz over the bag

" Amity and yhea we were but she left" Answered luz looking away and blushing slightly. 

Noticing the change in demeanor Eda raised an eyebrow and after a quick deliberation decided to ask

"did something happend? Is it something stupid or do I need to go ruin her life?" 

" WHAT? - NO! I-I mean, maybe I mean, I don't know something maybe happend or I could be stressing out for nothing but you definitly don't beed to ruin her life why would you ask that?" Luz answered, panicking at first.

" Just looking out for you kid.."

" ..." 

" So anyway... Luz said looking up at Eda with a slile forming on her face, what's in the bag?"

" Oh I thought you'll never ask."  
.  
.  
.  
Luz spent the rest of the day with Eda, King joining them at some point after waking up from his nap on the couch.

The next day was sunday wich she soent with Gus and Willow practicing spells and goofing off in the forest. 

Eventually they accidentally angered a monster that Luz qualified as some kind of insect mole creature that was woken up by her and Willow (well mostly Luz, Willow actually told her to be careful for that exact reason) moving the dirt around too much while making plants.

At the end if the day Luz went to bed exausted, but happy, she still had a good day with her friends, and managed to take care of the molebug monster without having to ask Eda to save her because they had learned how to make a sleep potion a few days earliers.  
She fell asleep thinking about all her new friends and how happy she was to finally have friends to share all thoses crazy adventures with. 

And when going to school the next morning she was exited, Amity was coming back! And she had a fun weekend during wich she worked out her problems by arriving to the conclusion that she was just tired.  
After all, they had been studiying for a while, and she barely slept the night before because she once again was in a ridiculous situations with weird strangers and some of her friend that in the end helped them to overcome personal problems of their own, because it seems that that was her life. 

And Amity leaving suddently was not out of character, for the witch, she had been doing that quite a lot since they started becoming friends. 

So Luz was going to school free of worry just thing about all the things she had learned and done since she was here and all she was gonna do and learn, and all the fun she'll have with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i feel like especially the end comes of as kind of corny like "yay learning! Yay friends!" but it's a messy attempt at showing that Luz is not processing her crush on Amity (even tho it is very real) AT ALL because theses are the first friends she have, and like she's in a completly new environement learning a lot of new thing and all she just doesn't have the time to process everything
> 
> (and i'm leaving out the part avout how she's stressed out about having to go home at some point because I have no idea how they (the toh crew) will approach that and I have no idea how to approach it so i'm just gonna ignore it

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? If you have any advice don't hesitate i'm new to this i wnat to do better  
> Also english is not my first language if you saw any errors please tell me


End file.
